Les inquiétudes qu'engendrent l'amour
by rarepairhell
Summary: [O.S] Yachi avait toujours été de nature anxieuse, et le comportement de Kuroo depuis quelques temps ne l'aidait pas à se détendre. Il était un peu bizarre en ce moment, distant. Et ça l'inquiétait. Beaucoup.


_Yo !_

Je ne sais pas quand ni comment j'ai commencé à shipper Kuroo et Yachi mais voilà où j'en suis. Ils sont vraiment mignons !

 **Enjoy ~**

 _disclaimer : Haikyuu appartient à Haruichi Furudate !_

 _ps : l'image de couverture est de tsukino-rui. tumblr. com_

* * *

 **Les inquiétudes qu'engendrent l'amour**

Yachi était tracassée. Cela faisait plusieurs jours maintenant que quelque chose lui pesait sur la conscience sans qu'elle n'ose en parler à qui que ce soit. Elle n'osait pas en parler parce qu'elle avait peur de simplement se faire des idées et de faire des vagues pour un rien. Elle avait eu bien des occasions par le passé de constater qu'elle pouvait facilement se mettre à s'inquiéter au point de s'en rendre malade pour des choses qui n'avaient au fond pas lieu de la mettre dans de tels états.

Malgré tout, le fait était qu'elle ne pouvait qu'être agitée par sa situation actuelle. Et le fait de ne pouvoir se confier à personne n'arrangeait certainement pas son cas.

Ce qui la contrariait au point qu'elle en avait du mal à dormir la nuit était son petit ami depuis tout juste plus de deux ans, Kuroo Tetsurou. Ils avaient fêté leur anniversaire un mois et demi auparavant lorsqu'il l'avait invitée à _Sukiyabashi Jiro_ , un restaurant de sushi étoilé dans le quartier chic de Ginza. La pauvre Yachi avait à peine osé manger tant elle savait que l'endroit était cher. Son cher et tendre en la voyant si tendue, lui avait dit en riant de savourer chaque bouchée pour faire honneur à leur soirée plutôt que de s'inquiéter pour des détails (qui n'étaient pas des détails d'après elle.) Au final, ils avaient passé une très belle soirée.

C'était peu de temps après ce jour-là, peut-être une semaine plus tard, qu'il avait commencé à se comporter un peu bizarrement. Il s'était progressivement fait un peu plus distant, restait évasif lorsqu'elle lui demandait si sa journée s'était bien passée, restait au salon jusqu'à tard dans la nuit parce qu'il avait soi-disant des choses à finir pour son travail.

Au début, elle avait pris son éloignement pour de la fatigue. Elle savait qu'il se démenait à un poste qui ne lui plaisait pas dans une petite entreprise qui avait gentiment voulu de lui alors qu'il n'avait aucun diplôme, et qu'en plus de ça il n'en avait pas parce qu'il avait abandonné ses études de chimie.

Il ne l'avait pas fait de son plein gré cependant ; il avait dû laisser tomber lorsque sa mère était tombée gravement malade et qu'il avait dû rentrer à Tokyo pour s'occuper d'elle. Il avait pris ce job pour payer ses soins, et lorsqu'elle s'était rétablie presque une année plus tard, il s'était résigné à continuer de travailler.

Ils avaient décidé d'emménager ensemble, et il leur fallait de l'argent. Il avait insisté pour être leur source de revenue principale le temps que Yachi, elle, puisse finir ses études sans se fatiguer avec un travail. Comme cela la gênait beaucoup de dépendre totalement de lui, elle avait fini par prendre un petit job de serveuse, mais qui lui laissait suffisamment de temps pour étudier et avoir du temps libre.

Son petit ami avait toujours été très attentionné. Un peu taquin, mais à l'écoute et plein de gentilles petites attentions. Il lui ramenait souvent des petits cadeaux en rentrant du travail. Une pâtisserie, des bonbons, un petit porte clé. Mais dernièrement, il avait arrêté de faire ça. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas ne plus avoir de surprises lorsqu'il rentrait qui embêtait Yachi, mais le fait même qu'il ne lui en rapporte plus.

Et puis il était si irritable depuis quelques semaines. Encore quelques jours auparavant, il s'était coupé en faisant la vaisselle. Depuis la chambre, Yachi l'avait entendu jurer et puis il y avait eu un grand bruit de vaisselle brisée. Elle avait accouru pour découvrir que dans un élan de colère, il avait jeté un verre par terre.

Ce jour-là, il lui avait fait un peu peur.

Le samedi matin, quand ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait d'obligations, il ne restait plus au lit avec elle à tresser ses cheveux et à la câliner parce que d'après lui, elle était si petite et si mignonne que c'était comme cajoler une peluche.

Parfois, de plus en plus souvent, lorsqu'il partait travailler le matin, il oubliait de lui dire _je t'aime_ en l'embrassant sur le front.

Cela rendait Yachi vraiment triste, et elle s'inquiétait vraiment beaucoup. Mais elle avait tellement peur de savoir pourquoi il se comportait comme cela qu'elle n'osait pas lui en parler. Et elle n'osait rien dire à ses amis de peur de faire une montagne de pas grand-chose. Sa tête lui hurlait que ce n'était pas rien, que quelque chose n'allait pas, que c'était flagrant, mais elle avait tout de même peur. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'énerve. Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter qui que ce soit. Et elle ne voulait surtout pas en faire des tonnes.

Ce jour-là était un samedi, et elle avait rejoint des amis pour boire un thé. Il était seize heures moins dix lorsqu'elle était arrivée devant le café où ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous, alors elle était restée là, devant l'entrée, pour attendre les deux garçons qui ne devraient plus tarder à arriver. Elle sortit son téléphone pour s'occuper, comme toute personne de nos jours, et sourit un peu lorsqu'elle vit son fond d'écran, une photo d'elle et Tetsuro. C'était elle qui avait pris la photo et elle souriait largement alors qu'il écrasait un baiser sur sa joue. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient plus pris de photo ensemble. Cette pensée lui fit perdre son sourire.

— Yachi !

Elle tourna la tête pour découvrir ses amis qui lui souriaient en lui adressant un signe de la main. Elle fourra son téléphone dans sa poche et leur sourit à son tour.

— Tu attends depuis longtemps ? demanda Yamaguchi en arrivant près d'elle.

Elle secoua la tête.

— Je viens d'arriver.

Ils échangèrent quelques mots avant d'entrer dans le café. C'était un jour d'octobre plutôt froid et ils seraient bien mieux à l'intérieur pour discuter. Ils s'installèrent et commandèrent des boissons et quelques pâtisseries.

— T'as une petite mine Yachi, est-ce que ça va ? lança soudain Hinata en la fixant.

— C'est vrai, tu as l'air fatiguée, ajouta Yamaguchi.

— Oh, c'est rien ne vous inquiétez pas, sourit maladroitement leur amie. Je suis un peu fatiguée à cause de la fac, mais ça va.

— T'es _sûûûûre_? insista Hinata, et il s'appuya sur la table pour se pencher vers Yachi et l'observer de plus près avec un air suspicieux. Elle recula la tête instinctivement et rougit un peu.

— Arrête ça, le sermonna Yamaguchi en le tirant en arrière pour le forcer à se rasseoir correctement. Il se laissa faire et reprit sa place.

Yachi gloussa un peu. Yamaguchi sourit. Il n'avait même pas l'air désolé. Ils savaient tous les deux comment était Hinata.

— Ne te surmène pas trop, ok ?

— Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

Et pour que l'on arrête de se concentrer sur sa mine grise causée par ses questionnements, elle demanda à son tour : — Et vous alors, est-ce que tout va bien ?

La conversation se déroula tranquillement. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle n'avait pas vu ses deux amis à cause de la somme considérable de travail qu'ils avaient tous les trois à faire pour l'université, sans compter le fait qu'Hinata était aussi très occupé par le volley. Il en parla beaucoup d'ailleurs, et de comment Kageyama s'était fait houspiller plusieurs fois par leur coach à cause de ses retards répétés aux entraînements matinaux. Il fallait croire qu'il avait un peu de mal à se faire au métro, et entre les fois où il oubliait sa carte, celles où il se perdait parce que tous les couloirs se ressemblaient et que dans la foule de gens, il avait du mal à se repérer, celles où un contrôleur l'arrêtait, il finissait un peu trop souvent par rater sa rame.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait aujourd'hui ? demanda Yachi, curieuse. Cela faisait un sacré moment qu'elle n'avait pas vu Kageyama aussi.

Hinata haussa les épaules d'un air un peu je-m'en-foutiste sûrement surjoué.

— J'en sais rien, je suis pas au courant de tout ce qu'il fait.

— Il est avec Miya-san, précisa Yamaguchi.

— Ouais. Il est avec son _petit ami_. Pff.

Hinata croisa les bras et fit mine de bouder. Yachi haussa un sourcil, curieuse de la réaction de son ami. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait l'air jaloux alors qu'il était avec son propre petit ami, lui aussi. Elle lança un regard à Yamaguchi qui souriait d'un air un peu amusé.

— Il est jaloux parce que Miya-san a emmené Kageyama acheter de nouvelles chaussures de volley hier alors qu'il devait s'entraîner avec Hinata. Il a mal pris de se faire enlever son partenaire.

— Oh, je vois.

Yachi sourit à son tour, échangeant un regard amusé avec Yamaguchi.

— Déjà, je suis pas jaloux.

Ils rirent un peu, et Hinata fit mine d'être vexé, mais lorsque Yachi lui demanda comment se portait son équipe à lui et Kageyama, ce fut comme si tout était oublié, et il lui raconta tout ce qu'il pouvait raconter avec son enthousiasme si singulier.

Alors qu'elle l'écoutait avec attention, un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres parce qu'elle avait toujours adoré sa passion, son téléphone émit un petit son mélodieux, signe qu'elle avait reçu un message. Elle le sortit discrètement de sa poche, et lorsqu'elle vit que le message venait de Kuroo, elle l'ouvrit.

 _Je rentrerai sûrement tard ce soir._

Seulement ça. Pas de 'bisous', pas de 'je t'aime', ni même un 'désolé'. Le message nu donnait un sentiment de froid, et le visage de Yachi se froissa un peu à sa lecture. Son changement d'expression alarma immédiatement ses amis, et Hinata s'arrêta de parler pour la regarder, l'air un peu surpris.

— Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Yamaguchi.

— Eh ? Oh, oui ! Oui, tout va bien. Désolé.

— Tu sais que tu peux nous en parler si quelque chose ne va pas, insista Hinata. Il avait froncé les sourcils et avait soudain un air sérieux assez rare peint sur le visage.

Yachi eut alors soudain le désagréable sentiment d'être acculée et à la merci des questions de ses amis.

— Euh...

— Est-ce que c'est un problème avec Kuroo-san ? demanda Yamaguchi. Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait vu juste.

Embarrassée, Yachi baissa les yeux et elle sentit ses joues chauffer. Elle devait être toute rouge. Elle n'avait pas envie de les embêter avec ses problèmes de couple.

— Bah... en fait...

D'un autre coté, elle avait très envie d'en parler à quelqu'un pour se décharger de ses craintes qui commençaient à sérieusement lui peser.

— C'est probablement rien, mais... je le trouve un peu distant ces derniers temps... avoua-t-elle timidement.

— Distant ? répéta Yamaguchi avec curiosité. C'est-à-dire ?

— Il ne me parle plus autant qu'avant, il ne me raconte plus ses journées, il est un peu... un peu moins... câlin et... il ne me dit plus qu'il... m'aime... plus aussi souvent qu'avant...

Yachi se souvenait encore parfaitement de la première fois où il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, à peu près quatre mois après qu'ils aient décidé de sortir ensemble. Malgré les apparences qui pouvaient être trompeuses, Kuroo était un grand romantique, et il avait fait en sorte de lui dire son premier 'je t'aime' devant un coucher de soleil sur l'eau tranquille d'un lac où ils étaient allés passer l'après-midi. Depuis ce jour, Yachi avait toujours adoré entendre ces mots de sa bouche.

— Peut-être qu'il voit quelqu'un d'autre ? proposa alors Hinata sans aucune forme de tact.

Yachi sursauta presque et elle ouvrit de grands yeux terrifiés. Yamaguchi lança un regard noir à son petit ami.

— Ça va pas de lui dire des trucs pareils ! gronda-t-il.

— Quoi ? Dans les films, c'est souvent ça la raison quand un personnage devient distant !

— La vraie vie et les films sont deux choses différentes. Yachi, ne l'écoute pas.

La jeune femme était pétrifiée, ses yeux noisette brillants de peur et de tristesse. Et si c'était ça, la raison pour laquelle Tetsuro était devenu si distant ? S'il rentrait tard ce soir, alors même qu'il ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui, c'était peut-être parce qu'il allait retrouver son amante ? Non, ce n'était pas son genre. Kuroo était un garçon droit et respectueux qui ne tromperait jamais sa petite amie. Mais d'un autre coté, peut-être qu'il s'était un peu lassé d'elle et qu'il voulait quelqu'un d'autre pour mettre du piment dans sa vie.

— Yachi, je t'en prie, ne fait pas cette tête-là, il y a forcément une autre explication !

— Oui, désolé d'avoir dit ça. Je suis sûr que Kuroo-san est fidèle ! ajouta Hinata en souriant.

— Mais... c'est vrai que je ne suis pas très intéressante... peut-être qu'il s'ennuie avec moi... et... et alors...

— Yachi, dis pas ça, continua Yamaguchi. Tu sais qu'il t'aime.

— Mais on est tellement différents ! Lui, il est un peu rebelle, un peu casse-cou. Il suffit de voir l'état dans lequel il rentre lorsqu'il part en week-end avec Bokuto-kun. Le dernier coup, ils sont partis camper. Il est revenu avec un genou ouvert et des blessures de partout ! Et ça n'avait même pas l'air de le déranger. Moi, d'un autre côté, je ne sais que m'inquiéter pour lui ! Il doit me trouver ennuyeuse...

— Mais non,peut-être qu'il est juste préoccupé par son travail et—

— Faut le surprendre ! le coupa soudain Hinata en frappant du poing sur la table dans son élan, leur attirant quelques regards des autres clients.

— Quoi ? demandèrent Yachi et Yamaguchi.

— Bah, s'il s'ennuie, faut le surprendre. Fais un truc de fou, surprend-le !

— Je suis pas sûr que ce soit la solution, grimaça Yamaguchi.

— Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire ?

— Hm...

Hinata ferma les yeux, prenant l'air d'être plongé dans de profondes réflexions. Son petit ami avait l'air de craindre un peu ce qu'il allait dire. Ce garçon-là n'avait jamais vraiment été un maître en bonnes idées, et depuis qu'il était dans l'équipe d'Haiba Lev à l'université, il ne s'était pas arrangé. Ces deux-là devaient toujours être surveillés.

— Tu devrais te faire tatouer ! déclara-t-il soudain.

— Quoi ?! s'étranglèrent les deux autres.

— Bah ouais. C'est assez dingue ! Et en plus, je sais que Kuroo-san a un tatouage lui aussi !

— Shoyo, elle ne peut pas se faire tatouer. Elle étudie pour devenir maîtresse d'école. Elle ne trouvera jamais de travail en étant tatouée !

— J'ai jamais dit qu'il fallait qu'il soit visible !

Yachi rougit fortement à cette dernière remarque, s'imaginant déjà se faire tatouer la poitrine ou les fesses. Non, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle fasse une chose pareille. Même pas si elle était payée une fortune pour le faire.

— Un piercing alors ? Kuroo-san a un style assez rock, je suis sûr que ça lui plairait !

— Shoyo, arrête.

— Je crois... commença Yachi, pensant tout haut. Je crois que je pourrais faire quelque chose de fou...

— S'il te plait Yachi, ne vas pas te blesser ou faire quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter, l'implora Yamaguchi.

Elle lui adressa un sourire courageux, et son regard était plein de détermination.

— Ça ira ! dit-elle. Je vais lui montrer que moi aussi je peux être intéressante !

Elle n'écouta pas son ami insister sur le fait qu'elle était déjà une personne intéressante, et qu'elle était très bien comme elle était, et elle avait déjà ouvert une page internet sur son téléphone.

Elle était amoureuse de Kuroo. Elle l'avait été pendant longtemps avant même qu'il ne vienne un jour lui proposer de sortir avec lui. Lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré alors qu'elle était tout juste en première année de lycée, au camp d'entraînement, elle l'avait trouvé intimidant et un peu effrayant. Mais elle avait compris assez vite qu'il était incroyablement gentil et bienveillant. C'était des choses qui lui avaient plu chez lui.

Et puis elle était heureuse avec lui. Alors elle ferait tout pour ne pas le perdre !

— Je suis rentré.

En passant le pas de la porte, Kuroo s'annonça plus par habitude et par convention que pour réellement prévenir qui que ce soit qu'il était de retour. Il était près de vingt heures trente, et il fut accueilli dans l'appartement par une forte odeur d'épices qui le surprit un peu, puisqu'il savait que Yachi n'aimait pas la cuisine trop épicée.

— Hitoka ? appela-t-il après avoir quitté sa veste et ses chaussures, en faisant quelques pas dans l'appartement.

— J'suis là, lui répondit une voix depuis la salle de bain, et une seconde plus tard, Yachi apparaissait dans le couloir.

Ou était-ce vraiment Yachi ? Kuroo n'était pas vraiment sûr. La jeune femme devant lui n'avait rien de sa sage et mignonne petite amie. Elle portait des vêtements noirs ; un jean déchiré et un t-shirt très échancré sur lequel était fièrement imprimée une tête de mort en feu. Elle avait bouclé ses courts cheveux blonds et s'était maquillée assez lourdement, _smokey eyes_ et lèvres carmin.

— Hitoka ? appela encore Kuroo, un peu incertain de ce qu'il était censé dire et de la réaction qu'il devait avoir face à ça.

— Ouais ? répondit Yachi d'un ton arrogant, et elle fit quelques pas pour s'approcher de lui d'une démarche qui se voulait féline et chaloupée. Mais Kuroo remarqua qu'elle faillit trébucher au moins deux fois avec ses talons hauts.

— J'peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?

— T'aime pas mon nouveau style ? demanda-t-elle en prononçant ' _style_ ' à l'américaine.

Kuroo se retint de pouffer de rire, et il leva son poing devant sa bouche pour cacher son sourire. Il ne savait pas ce qui arrivait à sa petite amie, mais une chose était sûre, c'était aussi drôle que bizarre à voir.

— T'as vu, l'interpella Yachi. Je me suis fait percer l'oreille.

Et elle souleva ses cheveux pour montrer que plusieurs piques métalliques traversaient son oreille gauche. Cette fois-là, Kuroo fronça les sourcils et il perdit son sourire en un instant.

— T'es sérieuse ? demanda-t-il. Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

— Parce que c'est cool ! Et tu sais quoi ? Demain, je vais faire du parachute ascensionnel.

— Quoi ?

Elle dessina un sourire qui se voulait probablement sensuel et mystérieux.

— Alors, t'as vu que moi aussi je peux faire des trucs dingues !

— Hitoka, t'es vraiment bizarre là.

— Oh, parce qu'il y a que toi qui peut faire des trucs ouf maintenant ? demanda Yachi en haussant un sourcil épaissi au crayon, et Kuroo tiqua sur l'utilisation du mot ' _ouf_ ' dans la bouche de sa petite amie. Moi aussi j'suis une rebelle !

— Toi ? Alors là, ça m'étonnerait.

Yachi pinça les lèvres, l'air agacée. Alors il la prenait vraiment pour une petite princesse bien sage et propre sur elle, incapable de faire des choses insensées juste parce que ça semble amusant. Elle trouvait ça quand même un peu vexant. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas aussi aventureuse que lui, mais quand même !

— Bien sûr que si ! insista-t-elle en relevant le menton. Et même qu'après le parachute ascensionnel, j'irai me faire tatouer !

— Quoi ? Attends, je comprends pas. Un tatouage ? T'es consciente que tu l'auras à vie ? T'auras du mal à trouver du travail dans une école s'il est visible. Et c'est quoi ce look ? Eh...

Il s'avança pour effacer la distance qui les séparaient encore, et il la prit par les épaules. Il avait cet air inquiet dans les yeux, et le visage sévère. Et comme il était plus grand que Yachi, il était vraiment impressionnant comme ça du point de vue de sa petite amie.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? C'est pas toi, ça.

Le regard de Yachi changea. Elle ne tenta pas de se la jouer avec un regard hautain de rebelle. Elle laissa tomber le masque, et ses yeux se firent humides. Elle baissa la tête et rougit.

— Mais c'est ce qui te plaît... marmonna-t-elle.

— Quoi ?

— Bah oui toi tu n'as peur de rien et tu fais plein de trucs fous avec Bokuto-kun ! Tu t'ennuies avec moi, pas vrai ? C'est pour ça que tu vois quelqu'un d'autre !

Kuroo ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il était médusé et ne savait même pas quoi répondre à ça tant il était surpris.

— Ok, alors on va reprendre les choses du départ. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vois quelqu'un d'autre ?

Elle se garda bien de répondre que c'était Hinata qui lui avait planté cette idée dans la tête, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas admettre qu'elle serait allée se plaindre auprès de ses amis.

— Tu es bizarre en ce moment, avoua-t-elle en rentrant la tête dans les épaules.

Elle se sentait ridicule, mais l'adrénaline coulait à flots dans ses veines, tant et si bien qu'elle lui déliait la langue.

— Tu es distant, tu es souvent de mauvaise humeur quand tu es à la maison, tu ne me racontes plus ce que tu fais pendant tes journées... j'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose, ou alors que... que tu ne m'aimes plus. Que tu t'es lassé de moi parce que je suis une fille ennuyeuse.

Elle releva la tête pour croiser le regard circonspect de son petit ami.

— Alors je voulais devenir plus comme toi, pour que tu ne t'ennuies plus avec moi.

Un nouveau silence s'en suivit. Yachi soutint le regard de Kuroo pendant une paire de secondes, avant de ne plus le supporter et de baisser de nouveau les yeux vers le sol, le visage rouge coquelicot. Elle avait envie de pleurer et de disparaître dans le sol.

Kuroo soupira alors très lourdement, et il se passa une main lasse dans la nuque. Il avait l'air un peu embarrassé.

— Ok, je voulais attendre le bon moment pour t'en parler, mais je suppose que je vais devoir le faire maintenant.

La curiosité fit relever les yeux à Yachi.

— Hein ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

— J'ai...

Il se stoppa, sembla hésiter une seconde, comme en proie à un terrible conflit intérieur qui eut tendance à inquiéter sa petite amie. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui annoncer ? Est-ce qu'il allait lui dire qu'il voyait en effet quelqu'un d'autre ? Et qu'il voulait la quitter pour aller vivre avec cette personne ? Son coeur battait à tout rompre à chaque fraction de seconde qui passait.

— En fait, j'ai... j'ai décidé de retourner à la fac.

— Quoi ?

— Ça faisait un moment que j'y pensais et il se pourrait que je réintègre ma fac à Miyagi. Et ça me tracasse depuis un moment, c'est pour ça que j'étais distant et irritable. Et puis j'avais peur de t'en parler parce que j'appréhendais ta réaction. C'est quand même quelque chose d'important... du coup, je sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler plus tôt, mais... enfin. Désolé, je voulais pas que ça t'inquiète.

— Vraiment ? Mais c'est génial !

Yachi sourit. Elle sourit tellement qu'elle en avait mal à la mâchoire. Elle était soulagée à un point tel qu'elle aurait pu se mettre à pleurer de joie. Il ne l'avait pas trompée. Il l'aimait. Elle n'était pas vexée qu'il ne lui ait pas parlé de ça plutôt, sa joie effaçait tout sentiment négatif. Et puis c'était une bonne nouvelle. Elle savait qu'il avait toujours voulu, au fond, pouvoir finir ses études. Elle se sentait vraiment stupide aussi cependant, et d'une certaine façon, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir suffisamment confiance en lui pour savoir qu'il ne la tromperait jamais. Au fond, elle était persuadée qu'il ne le ferait jamais.

— Tu trouves ? demanda-t-il, surpris. Tu sais que ça voudrait dire que je devrai déménager là-bas, mais tu ne peux pas venir avec moi, tu dois finir tes études ici. Et ça veut dire qu'il faudrait trouver un endroit où tu puisses habiter, et tu devrais sûrement prendre un travail mieux payé qui te prendrait plus de temps...

— C'est pas grave ! insista Yachi, toujours souriante. Je serai diplômée à la fin de l'année si tout va bien. Tu ne pourras pas retourner à la fac avant la rentrée prochaine de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ? Alors je vais avoir mon diplôme, et on déménagera à Kyoto. Et cette fois, ce sera moi qui aurai un travail pour te permettre de te concentrer pleinement sur tes études !

Kuroo la regarda avec de grands yeux.

— Tu es vraiment sûre que ça te va ? Ce sera un gros changement, et puis beaucoup de tes amis sont ici maintenant...

— Ce sera une grande expérience, ça ne peut être qu'enrichissant. Et puis ça ne me fait pas peur si je ne suis pas toute seule.

Cela fit sourire Kuroo.

— Tu ne seras pas seule. Je suis désolé si je t'ai inquiétée, je ne me montrerai plus jamais aussi distant.

Yachi secoua la tête, et son sourire ne la quittait plus.

— C'est rien. C'est vrai que j'ai eu peur, mais je suis soulagée que ce soit quelque chose d'aussi chouette qui t'a rendu distant. Maintenant que je sais, je te soutiendrai du mieux que je le pourrai !

Elle était passée en quelques minutes de la rebelle surjouée, à la petite fille honteuse, à une jeune femme pleine de bienveillance au sourire rayonnant. Il adorait ce sourire. Alors il lui sourit à son tour.

— Je te préfère quand tu es comme ça, tu sais ? La _vraie_ toi.

Reprenant soudainement conscience de son accoutrement, Yachi vira encore au rouge et elle se détourna, gênée.

— Je suis désolée !

Kuroo rit.

— Pourquoi ? J'apprécie quand même l'attention, tu sais.

Il la força gentiment à le regarder, et il passa un doigt sous son menton pour lui faire relever la tête. Et quand leurs regards se croisèrent, il déposa un baiser aérien sur ses lèvres peintes.

— Mais je te préfère quand tu es ma gentille et sage petite Hitoka, ronronna-t-il tout bas, un sourire amusé flottant sur ses lèvres.

— Je suis pas **que** sage !

Kuroo gloussa, et elle soupira.

— Mais quand même... ça me soulage parce que ces vêtements me mettent vraiment mal à l'aise. Et j'ai l'impression d'avoir un masque sur le visage ! Et puis ces chaussures sont pas confortables ! Et tu sais, les piercings, c'est pas des vrais c'est des clips. Et puis j'ai pas envie de me faire tatouer ça me fait peur !

Elle le regarda avec des yeux pleins de larmes, et Kuroo sentit son coeur fondre devant ce regard qu'elle lui lança. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et les ébouriffa tendrement.

— T'as pas besoin de tout ça, tu es parfaite comme tu l'as toujours été, et c'est de la fille que tu es vraiment dont je suis tombé amoureux.

— ... c'est vrai ? demanda Yachi en rougissant.

Kuroo hocha la tête.

— Alors reste comme tu es. Et tu n'as pas besoin de faire du parachute non plus si t'as pas envie.

— Oh merci ! Ça a l'air vraiment terrifiant, tu sais ? Et si jamais il y avait un gros coup de vent et que atterrissait au milieu de l'autoroute ! Ou au milieu de l'océan ! Tu imagines !

— Ouais, j'imagine, pouffa Kuroo. Allez, on va t'enlever tout ça et commander une pizza.

Tout s'était passé très vite ce soir, et ils auraient besoin de reparler de tout ça bien plus sérieusement. Mais pour l'instant, ils allaient juste passer une soirée agréable en amoureux, blottis l'un contre l'autre dans leur canapé devant un film quelconque. Tout ce qui comptait était qu'ils soient ensemble, et que tout aille bien entre eux.

— Mais j'ai fais à manger !

— Tu ne manges _pas_ épicé. C'était aussi pour faire la rebelle que tu as cuisiné ça ?

Yachi ne répondit pas, mais son air coupable et son regard fuyant le firent à sa place. Et son petit ami rit encore parce qu'elle était mignonne d'avoir fait tout ça juste pour essayer de l'impressionner. Elle n'avait pas compris qu'elle l'impressionnait déjà telle qu'elle était chaque jour. Débrouillarde parce que son anxiété lui avait fait apprendre plein de choses utiles aux situations délicates, gentille et conciliante, douce, souriante, courageuse. Elle était belle dans tout ce qu'elle faisait, elle était travailleuse et faisait toujours de son mieux. Il l'aimait avec ses angoisses, ses petites crises de panique, sa manie de rougir pour un rien, le fait que beaucoup de choses lui faisaient peur. Il aimait tout chez elle, chaque petite facette de sa personnalité qu'il redécouvrait chaque jour, et c'est pour ça qu'il ne la trouverait jamais ennuyeuse.

Elle était éblouissante, et aussi la personne la plus impressionnante que Kuroo connaisse. Et il l'aimait pour ça. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle change. Elle était déjà parfaite. C'était sa princesse.

* * *

En toute honnêteté, j'aime bien l'idée de Yachi en petite _punkette_. Elle serait mignonne tout en noir et en piques métalliques, avec les pointes des cheveux colorées en rose ou en bleu.

Mon accomplissement était de placer **Miyakage** et **Hinayama** parce que je les aime (j'écrirai sur eux aussi.) Et pour ceux qui lisent pas les scans, Miya est un passeur qui rencontre Kags à un camp d'entraînement bien après la fin de l'anime. C'est un beau gosse et il est trop  shippable avec Kageyama.

Les reviews sont la source d'énergie des auteurs, surtout quand on écrit sur des rare-pairs alors n'hésitez pas à laisser ne serait-ce qu'un petit mot !

 **Bye Bye~**


End file.
